


AirDrop

by velvetcadence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Flirting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Troll, Flirting, M/M, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik bags a date trolling Macbooks in Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AirDrop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> Kudos to Ikeracity for the [prompt](http://ikeracity.tumblr.com/post/64095188140/snucy-zogwargqueen-zogwargqueen). Pictures belong to tumblr user [Zogwargqueen](http://zogwargqueen.tumblr.com/post/63901209487/im-at-starbucks-right-now-and-some-other-person).
> 
> Thank you to Kage and Di for the beta <3

Erik was utterly, completely and irreparably bored. Two hours of waiting for a class seemed simultaneously too long and too short. He was halfway through an essay that wasn’t due for an entire  _month_  from now (god, how boring was his life) when his finger slipped, accidentally clicking on the AirDrop icon.

He was about to grumpily close his Finder when a brilliant idea struck him.

He could work with this.

Erik had placed himself on a prime location with a good view of the whole cafe—no, he wasn’t paranoid, thank you very much, just vigilant!—and from his vantage point he could see four other people with Macbooks propped up on the table or on their laps. The number matched the ones he could see on his AirDrop.

Mentally cackling, he created a Word document, adding in a stupid picture of a dog wearing shades and haphazardly typing,  _will u go the out w/ me._

Now, it was time to choose the victim.

There were four potentials: a punk with hair dyed pink, a prep with the whole button-down-with-cardigan look down pat, some old guy mumbling to himself in the corner, and a girl who looked about ready to collapse in her seat.

In AirDrop, four Macbooks hung about unsuspectingly. Two of those caught Erik’s eye, and it was a tough battle between Dave’s Harlem Shaker and Swag Money. In the end Erik chose Swag Money because whoever Dave was, he was either living under a rock, or perpetually denying the fact that the Harlem Shake had died a shameful death.

Document sent, Erik lay back and watched his victims for any sign of involvement. His money was on the punk’s Mac, but the prep surprised him by comically tilting his head at his screen and blinking slowly. Then he frowned, took his glasses off and lifted his head up to look at the rest of the cafe.

Erik felt like his breath was punched out of him because  _sweet baby Jesus_  the guy was absolutely gorgeous.  _Four for you, Glen Coco. You GO Glen Coco,_ Erik gave himself a mental pat on the back.

* * *

Charles was knee-deep in a report when a file from a Macneto was AirDropped into his laptop. He hadn’t intended to click Save, but his finger slipped, and the file tucked itself away into his folder. Curious, he opened the document and—

What. The fuck?

He whipped his head up and glared at whoever deemed it funny to interrupt the precious time he had to cram. Three other people had Macbooks out from where he could see, and one of them was passed out on her table. It must be the guy with the pink hair, he thought exasperatedly. But the longer he stared at the picture of the dog, the more he began to think it was cute. Whoever sent him the file was either illiterate, or very literate with Tumblr. Charles sincerely hoped it was the latter. At least he’d know they shared a sense of humor.

He sent a file back, this one of a matching image of a cat with shades.  _buy me a frappucino im yours,_ he typed. No harm in indulging a very bored person, he thought. And if it gets me a free drink, all the better.

He waited, unable to see the counter from where he sat. Charles immersed himself in his report again and nearly choked to death on his own spit when they called for Swag Money. Flushing, he accepted the drink, glancing about the cafe for any sign of the owner of Macneto.

There was a handsome stranger sitting on his table when he got back.

“Hi,” the stranger smiled, all teeth. “How’s your drink?”

Charles raised an eyebrow and took a sip, playing it cool. “Fine. Can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you’d go out with me, now that I bought you your frappucino.”

Charles was sure he was gaping, so he collected his wits and licked his suddenly dry lips. “I don’t know, I’m still thinking about it.” He smiled cheekily. “Do you always get your dates this way? With bad grammar and a doggie picture?”

The man shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to try. The results are  _looking good_.”

Charles tried and failed not to laugh at the ridiculous pick up line. Handsome Stranger looked delighted.

“I’m Erik, by the way. You still haven’t told me your name; can I call you mine?”

 _Oh dear god._ “Well, since you so kindly obliged me…” Charles trailed off, shaking his frappucino. “How can I refuse?”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mercy of the Fallen (the AirDrop Security Update 2.0)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565411) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash)




End file.
